


Take your Meds

by your_cringy_father



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, BUT to be fair it IS hopeful, College, College AU, Gen, Human AU, Hurt No Comfort, No good ending y'all im sorry, Open to Interpretation, Sometimes there's no easy nice clean up to things, college fic, kind of a nice ending?, so its, uhh, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_cringy_father/pseuds/your_cringy_father
Summary: For some reason, my withdraw from my meds causes me to have a ton of vertigo? So i threw that at Patton





	Take your Meds

**Author's Note:**

> tw: medication, kind of pushing a decision onto someone?

Patton’s head was rolling. He wasn’t sure he exactly knew what it meant, but it was the only word that felt right.

Through the churning blizzard of his brain, he tries to recall the last time he took his rather high dosage of meds, and finds himself counting back the days further and further.

Partly because of how hard they were to get, party because of the money.  
Mostly because for once he wanted to worry about something other then work.

Skull burning inside out, he sits down in his psychology classroom, right where he’s supposed to be. Patton’s proud he made it, knowing how much the earth moved under his feet trying to get here.

It’s 20 minutes into class before he realizes Virgil has been trying to speak to him for awhile. 

“Pat- god- Patton?” Virgil whispers, the lecture taking a backseat while Patton focuses his intent on listening to Virgil.

“Did you forget your notes? I still have mine-“ Patton tries to reply, though he thinks the ends of his sentences drag on for a second too long. He reaches down to grab his backpack, and his head decides now is a great time to tip the scales. Patton nearly crashes head first into the ground, before Virgil clutches the back of his sweater and pulls him back to vertical. 

Patton blinks, and furrows his eyebrows. Focus, Picani. 

“Patton!” Virgil bites, clearly frustrated. Patton winces at it, and Virgil tries to soften his tone.

“I’ve been trying to reach you for awhile now, whats going on? Are you ok?” 

It's a slow pause before Patton replies, “I’m okay, don’t worry. Just tired.” He turns back to the teacher and hopes Virgil doesn’t press any further. But its hard not to notice something off with the psychology major. 

He writes things sloppily, tilts his head a bit too much, shakes himself as if trying to wake up. It wasn’t the bright Patton concentration Virgil usually resented at such an early hour.  
But now all it did was make him more and more scared.

The class ends, and they all stand up in succession (Patton takes a little bit longer to settle himself- Balance is weird).

Virgil doesn’t let him leave, grabbing onto his shoulder with a light squeeze. Nothing abrasive.   
Patton looks back at him, eyes glazed over.   
“Mm?” He hums, clearly questioning. Virgil huffs, hand sliding down to grab his hand and pull him, cautiously, down the hallway and into a more empty corridor. 

They reach a bench, and Virgil helps him sit down before lifting Patton’s heavy backpack off of him. The weight off his back is nearly enough to make him cry, all the textbooks in his bag always making him sore.

“Virgil—“   
Said man shakes his head, setting the bag off to the side and unzipping the pack. He rummages through for a moment before seemingly finding what he was looking for and pulling out Patton’s dwindling amount of medication.

“Patton,” Virgil contends, pushing his dyed black hair out of the way as he checks the dosage, how much is left, the refills. He clicks open his phone and types in a few notes before sliding open the orange bottle and dropping out two pills. He grabs his water bottle from the side and holds both items in succession to Patton, who simply stares.

“You need to take your meds, Pat.” 

“S’only so much left... can’t afford...” he trails off, the world spinning.

“I’ve got it covered man, I’ll pay pal you the cash, okay?”

Patton’s jaw grows tight, “No- Virgil— You can’t!” While Patton’s financial situation wasn’t fantastic- neither was art major Virgil, who had already spent so much on supplies.  
“You can pay me back later. Take your medication, man. Please.” He pleads, handing the bottle off into Patton’s hand. He loses his resolve to fight and gives in, tipping back and taking his meds. He eyes the near empty med bottle, whining at how little was left. Transferring his medication to college was a difficult task, but adding onto the fact the times for calls were so short, and that his original pharmacy was halfway across the country meant hell was in store for him since the day he left.

His levels settle, throbbing pain in his temples slowly dulling. It wasn’t an instant cure, but it’d eventually bring him back to normal. He slumps forward, eyes downcast. 

Virgil runs a hand through the front of his hair, caring. He pushes it away and brushes his thumb across his cheek.

“It’ll be okay, Pat. I know, I know its hard. You’ll get adjusted soon.” 

“It hurts so much.” Patton crumbles, letting the truth fall from his lips.

“It’ll kick in soon. I’m gonna email our teacher, okay? Just sit there for a minute.” 

Virgil is already pulling out his phone, typing out a message. He suddenly has an idea and pulls off his headphones from around his neck, putting them on Patton. 

He sets his music to a softer playlist of indie music and continues his email. 

Patton pulls his knees to his check and closes his eyes gratefully as things grow more and more stable around him.

He just had to keep waiting.


End file.
